


I'm Not Here

by rankwriter



Series: Crowley's Omega Emporium [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Destiel endgame, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean's had enough of Crowley's Omega Emporium, of pain and suffering.





	I'm Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler no one dies, but there is a pretty serious suicide attempt.
> 
> This is for the square on my ABO bingo card Omega for Hire. I am going to use the card to produce some non-sequential stories in the same series starring omega Dean and alpha Cas. This one sets the scene, rated mature for content rather than smut. 
> 
> Unbeta'd if anyone wants to help with that I'd be grateful. I need someone long term that would be happy to help with DCBB as well if possible.
> 
> Title from How to Disappear by Radiohead.

The only good thing about Crowley’s Omega Emporium was the hot water, it never ran out, and Dean had tested that hypothesis a fair few times with warm, bubbly enjoyable results. Today was one of those times… sort of. 

Humming to himself Dean lowered himself into the tub letting the water warm and soothe his aching body and boy did it ache. Closing his eyes Dean enjoyed the sensation of the heat, as it seemed to penetrate through to his muscles. 

On a scale of suckage Dean’s life was definitely Dyson level, and it was all because of stupid biology. If Dean had been an Alpha like he was supposed to be his life would have been golden, but no, stupid biology kicked him in the teeth when he was just thirteen. 

His mom had told him that he could be anything he wanted. Ha, bleeding ha. Nature had kicked him in the groin in a horror show of pain and blood that heralded his first heat. It turned out he only had one choice, Crowley’s Omega Emporium. John had always been a good dad, gruff but a hard worker and Dean had adored him, but when Dean presented it was like his dad became a whole new person. Dean had ended up out on the streets, penniless and alone.

Dean swirled the water around with his hand, imagining he was in the harem of a rich Alpha Sheik and was preparing himself in a bath of milk for a night of energetic lovemaking. Dean snorted as if a rich Alpha would want Dean in his harem, Dean was just a used up Omega whore. Dean fumbled around on the edge of the bath and picked up the half-empty bottle of scotch he had stolen from the entertainment room, Crowley would notice its absence but hopefully not before Dean had finished. Dean took a long pull then put it down in favor of the other item he had acquired. 

It was typical that the night that John had kicked Dean out had been rainy, and Dean wet and cold had found his way to a diner. Shivering and soaked Dean had taken a seat at the counter; fumbling around in his pockets he found enough change to get a coffee. The lingering scent of heat on him caused a few raised eyebrows but no one approached him. Dean sat there nursing his coffee and trying to gather his thoughts, the longer he could hang out in the diner the better, he could dry off and warm up and maybe even hold out there until morning, things would look better by daylight. Dean could feel tears welling in his eyes; daylight wouldn’t make any difference to his dire circumstances. He was thirteen, he was homeless and jobless, and no one was going to offer a job to an underage omega so he was basically screwed.

Of course, that was when things got a whole lot worse. 

“The name’s Crowley.” Dean lurched from his seat slopping tepid coffee over the white Formica counter. 

‘Fuck!” Dean gasped. “What are you? Some sort of ninja?” Turning to look at the man who had sidled into the next seat. He was small, short and compact and well dressed.

Ignoring Dean’s question the man, Crowley, continued. “I’m here to offer you a deal.” 

Of course, he was, he probably wanted to stuff his knot in an omega. Dean sighed and slurped the rest of his coffee. He couldn’t scent the man, maybe he was a Beta.

“You look hungry, boy, let me buy you a meal and we can discuss terms.”

Dean was hungry so he concurred, after all considering his new circumstances a free meal wasn’t anything to be sniffed at and he could put up with this strange little man for half an hour or so.

Dean started awake, his heart was beating really fast so he took some deep breaths and swirled the water in the bath, his brain was a bit fuzzy but he felt warm like he had been wrapped in a huge duvet. Dean grabbed the whiskey and took a huge slug, he didn’t want his buzz to die, putting the bottle back down he closed his eyes again.

Crowley had stated his case, he owned Crowley’s Omega Emporium, which even at thirteen Dean was smart enough to know was a glorified brothel; he wanted Dean to work there. Dean knew his prospects were limited, hell, whore was probably the best he could hope for and at least he wouldn’t be selling his body on the street. Even so, this was not what Dean wanted, he was a simple boy, he wanted a home, a family and even a career. Biology sucked. 

Dean knew he was painted into a corner and this was when he made his first mistake. Crowley offered him the contract Dean skimmed it and signed, not really even engaging his brain; if he thought too much about it he wouldn’t do it. Even at his young age, he should have known better. Crowley had outlined the terms in his droll British accent. Dean would have to work for five years and then he would be free with a nice lump sum to set him up in a home of his own. He would only be eighteen and have his life ahead of him; he could go to college even, he would have the funds available. Some colleges allowed Omegas to enroll now, the subjects were somewhat limited but it was a step in the right direction. 

Dean sighed at the memory and twiddled the hot tap with his toe turning on the flow of water. That was better. The warm water mixed in with the rapidly cooling water in the bath. Dean let his arms float on top of the water, which was milky from the fancy oils Dean had poured in earlier, it was also pink. Dean turned his arms over and watched as the blood flowed sluggishly. He clearly hadn’t hit an artery, but it was bleeding enough, he thought, to get the job done. Dean took another pull of scotch and closed his eyes. 

Crowley hadn’t lied, not exactly, the contract did say Dean was free in five years, what it hadn’t said was that any expenses would be taken either in money or time, this little gem had been hidden in the small print. Dean’s first client had hurt him so badly that he had ended up in hospital for three weeks, that stay alone had added five years to Dean’s contract, then there had been other medical treatments, his room, board, clothes, it all added up, so that at the ripe old age of twenty-six Dean now still had ten years left to serve. Dean knew that no matter what he wasn’t getting out of here in ten years, by then there would be more medical bills, more board, lodging… it was never-ending. Dean should have read the damn contract.

Serving, as an Omega whore had been something Dean wouldn’t wish on his worst enemies. The worst part was the loneliness, Dean never really fitted in. The other Omegas were friendly enough; well most of them, but none of them had become his friend. They were all broken people, in the same predicament as he was, it could have been a bonding situation but it hadn’t been. It had been every man or woman for himself or herself, each trying to claw themselves out of hell.

When Dean had arrived at Crowley’s Omega Emporium he had been shivering, Dean wanted to blame it on the cold rain but his clothes had long since dried. He was scared; Crowley had told him in no uncertain terms that he would serve his first Alpha that evening. Dean had been sent off to this very room to clean and prepare himself for the event. 

God Dean hated everything about that evening, even the hot bath hadn’t helped his shuddering, and his jaw had ached from trying to stop his teeth chattering. It had ached later for a whole different reason, but Dean did not want to think about that now, or ever for that matter. 

Dean looked down at the water, now more red than pink, he reached for the bottle, and nearly dropped it; his hands had very little strength left. 

The knife hadn’t been much but Dean had known that if it didn’t work he could always smash the scotch bottle and then use the shards to do the job. It was a dinner knife, blunt but with a small amount of serration and Dean had been highly motivated. It didn’t take too long to saw through the flesh of his left wrist. It bled sluggishly, not the fast flow Dean hoped for, but then he had another wrist to go and half a bottle of whiskey so Dean was set. He had giggled as he sliced; he hadn’t had alcohol for such a long time and it was going straight to his head. 

Dean could feel cold pressing in from his extremities, his hands hurt too, but it was more of an annoyance than anything else. Soon this would all be over, the pain, the indignity, everything. Servicing Alphas, particularly those in rut, had been Dean’s own kind of personal hell. After the first Alpha had left Dean bleeding and broken on the floor Crowley had upped his security so Dean had never been hurt as badly again. He had still got hurt though, it was inevitable, having various penises shoved into you several times a day, being knotted, none of it was pleasurable. The worst of it was the Alphas who had whispered sweet nothings into Dean’s ear promising him that they will take him away from all this, mate him. False hope Dean discovered was worse than no hope.

Dean groans, his vision is cloudy and he tries to raise a hand to rub his eyes but bizarrely his hands feel really heavy. Dean’s head is thumping really loudly, it’s annoying, really damn annoying. There’s a loud crack and suddenly Dean feels warm hands gripping him tight and pulling him from the bath. Everything is going dark but Dean tries to focus and all he can see is blue.

“Omega, hold on.” Dean recognizes that deep voice; it’s the new security guard, Jimmy or something. He had always been nice to Dean in the short time he had worked at the Emporium, always smiled and he has kind blue eyes. Dean looks into those eyes and feels his lips twitch into a smile himself as he drifts away.


End file.
